


Lucky Man

by heeroluva



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome didn't understand why Brian gave up everything for his mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chosenfire28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chosenfire28).



Rome hadn’t understood it at first. He’d known that Brian was a good cop even if he hated what he represented. Once Brian had his mind set on something ,no amount of convincing could sway him from his path or change his mind. It was that tenaciousness that had gotten him into trouble over the years, but also what had served him well as a cop.

Brian had loved being a cop, despite Rome’s instance that it wasn’t a good fit for him, that he would never fit in. The fact that Brian had thrown it all away by letting his mark go made no sense to Rome in the beginning. The more Brian talked of Dom, the man he’d let get away, the more Rome realized what the problem had been. Dom was everything Brian wanted to be, had everything Brian had always wanted, and one smile from the man, and Rome was sure that Brian had been lost.

As much as he loved Bri, Rome had always hated the fact that Brian was trying to be something he wasn’t, pretending that he hadn’t been born on the wrong side of the tracks. He spent so much time trying to fit in and be something he wasn’t, he forgot where he came from, where his roots were. Apparently Dom reminded him.

It wasn’t until after Rome met the other man, the man that Brian gave up everything for, his job, his country, his very life, that he realized Brian was in love with him. All along Rome had thought it was the sister, but no. He saw it as clear as day right in front of him. And then Rome saw the way that Dom looked at Brian and all the pieces fell into place.

If Rome had that, he’d have gone to the edges of the world to protect it too, given anything. It all made a startling sort of sense. His friend was a lucky man, and he couldn’t help but envy him.


End file.
